inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jude Sharp
Jude Sharp ist einer der Hauptcharaktere der Serie und im Spiel. Er war ein Mittelfeldspieler und der Kapitän der Royal Academy, wurde aber später Mittelfeldspieler von Raimon und Inazuma Japan. In Inazuma Eleven GO tritt er zuerst als Coach der Royal Academy auf, wird dann aber kurzzeitig Coach von Raimon. Seinen ersten Auftritt in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin hat er in einem Gespräch mit Haizaki Ryouhei. Zudem ist er Spieler der Seishou Gakuen. In Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin wird er ein Mittelfeldspieler des neuen Inazuma Japans. Profil Inazuma Eleven + 2 *''"Ein genialer Spielmacher, technisch und strategisch gleichsam brillant."'' Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"Der geniale Spielmacher treibt das Team als Stratege voran."'' Inazuma Eleven GO Trainer Sharp *''"Trainer der Royal Academy und ehemaliger Starspieler von Inazuma Japan."'' Geschichte Staffel 1 Jude Sharp war der Kapitän der Royal Academy und der Lehrling von Ray Dark, dem Trainer der Royals. Er spielte das erste Mal gegen die Raimon Jr. High, weil er an Axel Blaze interessiert war. Als Jude sah wie gut Axel war, gaben sie auf und gingen fort. Jude spielte nochmal gegen die Raimon Jr. High doch dieses mal wollte er fair spielen und fragte seinen "Kommandanten", er wolle in diesem Spiel nicht auf unfaire Mittel zurückgreifen, doch er lehnte es ab und so beschloss Jude die Fallen zu suchen. Am Ende gewann die Raimon Jr. High. Später im Kampf gegen die Zeus Jr. High verlor die Royal Academy mit einem 10-0, ohne das Jude spielen konnte. Seitdem will Jude Rache nehmen und schloss sich der Raimon Jr. High an. Im Finale der Football Frontier konnten sie die Zeus Jr. High endlich besiegen. Staffel 2 Jude Sharp ist nun derjenige, der den Spielaufbau der Raimon bestimmt. Er ist außerdem Dreh- und Angelpunkt des gesamten Spiels. Er hat in der 2. Staffel eine Art Rolle des 2. Kapitäns. Außerdem besucht er mit seinem Team die Royal Academy, um das Todesdreieck II mit Mark und Bobby zu erlernen. Hier klärt er mit Samford und den anderen Mitgliedern seines alten Teams, dass es ihnen nichts ausmacht, dass er sie verlassen hat. Staffel 3 thumb|left|180px|Sharp ohne BrilleJude Sharp wird ein Stammspieler von Inazuma Japan und fungiert dort erneut in der Rolle des Spielmachers. Weiterhin missfällt es ihm zunächst, dass Caleb Stonewall auch ein Mitglied des Teams wird und tut sich schwer damit, ihn zu akzeptieren, was sich im Verlauf der Staffel allerdings ändert. Außerdem muss sich Sharp erneut Ray Dark stellen. Während der Staffel hilft Jude Sharp mit drei weiteren Mitgliedern Inazuma Japans der italienischen Mannschaft Orpheus aus, die in einem Spiel gegen Team D gewinnen müssen, um zu verhindern dass sie von ihnen ersetzt werden, allerdings sind zuvor mehrere ihrer Mitglieder verletzt worden. Dabei sind sie allerdings erneut in eine Falle von Ray Dark getappt. Zu ihrem eigenen Spiel gegen die argentinische Mannschaft The Empire gelangen die Inazuma Japan Mitglieder dadurch nicht mehr rechtzeitig und müssen somit eine Niederlage einstecken. Sharp muss sich dann erneut Ray Dark stellen, als Inazuma Japan gegen Orpheus spielt, da er als Coach unter dem Namen Mr. D teilnimmt. In diesem Spiel klärt er endgültig seine letzten offenen Angelegenheiten mit Ray Dark. Aussehen im Spiel Beziehungen *Celia Hills (Schwester) Statuswerte Inazuma Eleven Level 99 Spezialtechniken Anime Staffel 1 * Todesdreieck (mit Hatch & Swing) * Kombischuss (mit Samford & Erik) * Kaiserpinguin II (mit Samford & Hatch) * Blitzausbruch (mit Mark & Axel) * Kombischuss F (mit Axel) Staffel 2 * Todesdreieck II (mit Mark & Bobby) Staffel 3 * Illusionsball * Kaiserpinguin III (mit Samford & Stonewall) * Urknall (mit Shawn & Xavier) * Doppelvortex (mit Stonewall) Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin * Overhead Penguin * Death Crusher Zone (mit Haizaki & Stonewall) * Inazuma Break CG (mit Mark und Axel) Inazuma Eleven Film * Die Legende (mit Axel) Inazuma Eleven * Drehabblocker * Illusionsball * Kombischuss * Blitzausbruch Inazuma Eleven 2 * Kombischuss * Blitzausbruch * Todesdreieck II * Illusionsball Inazuma Eleven 3 * Kombischuss * Illusionsball +1 * Kaiserpinguin III * Doppelvortex Inazuma Eleven GO * Kaiserpinguin II * Eisfeuer-Lanze * Illusionsball * Sturmball Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones Kind-Form * Todesdreieck Giga * Blitzausbruch * Illusionsball * Sturmball Erwachsen-Form * Todesdreieck Giga * Kaiserpinguin III * Blitzausbruch * Illusionsball Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin * Zone of Pentagram * Illusionsball Inazuma Eleven Strikers * Die Legende * Kaiserpinguin III * Todesdreieck II * Blitzausbruch * Kaiserpinguin II * Kombischuss * Kombischuss F * Illusionsball * Doppelvortex Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Die Legende * Todesdreieck Giga * Kaiserpinguin III * Todesdreieck II * Blitzausbruch * Kaiserpinguin II * Kombischuss * Kombischuss F * Illusionsball * Doppelvortex Spielexklusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *Neo Royal Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones *L5 Heroes Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *L5 Heroes Trivia *In Japan hat er folgende Charakter-Songs: **Hitomi no Naka no Shouri (Den Sieg in den Augen) **Resistance (Widerstand) **Mata ne ...no Kisetsu (Auf Wiedersehen, Zeit der...) mit Mark Evans, Nathan Swift, Axel Blaze und Shawn Froste **Saikyou de Saikou (Die Besten und die Stärksten) mit Mark Evans, Nathan Swift, Axel Blaze und Shawn Froste **Suki Dakara (Weil es mir gefällt) mit Mark Evans *Er hat die Befehle von Ray Dark befolgt, weil er mit seinem Adoptiv-Vater abgemacht hat, dass er seine Schwester Celia auch aufnimmt, wenn er 3 Mal hintereinander das Football-Frontier-Tunier gewinnt. *Er kann im Anime keine einzige Schussspezialtechnik alleine ausführen. *Im Anime saß er beim Spiel gegen die Zeus Jr. High auf der Bank. Im Spiel spielte er auch gegen Zeus. *Jude existiert als "Wab-Wob" im Smartphone-Spiel Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, das ebenfalls von Akihiro Hino und Level-5 stammt. **In dem Spiel existierte ein Icon, das der Spieler als sein Avatar nutzen konnte. Hier trug er den Namen "Judas Scharf". Navigation en:Kidou Yuuto Kategorie:Royal Academy Kategorie:Kapitän Kategorie:Mittelfeldspieler Kategorie:Raimon Jr. High Kategorie:Inazuma Japan Kategorie:Wind-Spieler Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Kategorie:Royal Academy (GO) Kategorie:Inazuma Japan B Kategorie:Raimon (GO) Kategorie:Neo Raimon Kategorie:Trainer Kategorie:Orpheus Kategorie:Inazuma Legend Japan Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Kategorie:El Dorado 01 Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Kategorie:Seishou Gakuen Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Kategorie:Inazuma Japan (Orion)